The various related applications disclose apparatuses, methods and systems for multimedia communications, such as video conferencing and telephony, over a variety of communications channels, such as wireline, cable, and hybrid fiber coaxial cable, and utilizing a variety of communications networks, such as an Integrated Services Digital Network ("ISDN"), the Public Switched Telephone Network ("PSTN"), and cable networks.
For video conferencing and other video capability, the various systems illustrated in the related applications require video camera input capability, to generate a video image for use in video conferencing or other activities, such as in-home or premise surveillance. In addition, as disclosed in the related applications, preferably under user control, various video images from a plurality of sources may also be multiplexed to create a composite image, or may be individually selected for transmission. Preferably, such a video apparatus should also provide for other means of user input, such as input of images for multimedia faxing. Accordingly, a need has remained for a multimedia input and control apparatus and method which may be utilized for multimedia communications, including video conferencing, faxing, data and other communications. In addition, such a multimedia input and control apparatus and method should also provide user control functionality and multimedia functionality for a plurality of applications.